


Shopping

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [11]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: Anne, Jane, Kat and Cathy are going shopping.(Aragon and Cleves are only mentioned)
Series: Six oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Shopping

Jane, Cathy, Anne and Kat are going shopping today. The weather changed from ten degrees and rain to twenty degrees and sun in a week time, and some girls really need new clothing. So Jane decided to go shopping with everyone who wanted to come. Cleves doesn’t like shopping, and Catherine wanted to stay home to enjoy the sun. So Jane, Cathy, Anne and Kat are going with the four of them.

“Jane, what shopping center are we going to?” Kat asks. The four girls are in the car, with Jane driving in a direction none of the girls regonise.

“A new one. I read about it online and figured it would be nice to go there today” Jane replies.

“I hope they have The Sting there though” Anne says.

“You know there’s other fun clothing stores too” Cathy says.

“Yes, but I just really like the clothing at The Sting” Anne says.

“There are some stores there we don’t have in the shopping centre we usually go” Jane says “which is partly why I decided to go there today.”

“How long is it driving actually?” Cathy asks.

“About 40 minutes” Jane replies.

“Time for karaoke!” Kat calls, turning up the radio.

“Oh gosh” Cathy mumbles, knowing she won’t have any say in this. The rest of the drive excists out of a lot of singing, mainly from Anne and Kat jamming along to musical and Disney music.

“Alright, ya’ll know the rules right?” Jane says as they arrive at the shopping centre.

“Yes. If you go over the money limit you pay the difference yourself. Don’t go somewhere alone unless you have a phone with you. If you can’r decide if you want to buy something or not, ask advice” Anne, Kat and Cathy sum up in unision.

“I’ve trained you well” Jane laughs.

The girls decide to split up, Anne going with Cathy and Jane with Kat.

“Oh look Anne, they have a lot of green stuff in that store” Cathy says, pointing at a store on their right.

“Oh, green stuff” Anne says, making her way into the store.

“Knew it” Cathy chuckles softly. Anne’s favorite colour is green, and about 80% of her closet excists out of green clothes. So green clothes is always a way to get Anne into a new store.

“Cathy, look!” Anne calls, holding up a lime green sweater with white letters on it, saying xo baby. 

“That looks cool” Cathy replies, looking up from some clothing racks “but you know we’re looking for summer clothing right?” 

“Oh yeah, forgot that for a second” Anne says, hanging the sweater back.

After a while of searching and collecting clothes Anne and Cathy head to the fitting rooms. 

“Ah crap, it’s too small” Cathy mumbles.

“What’s too small?” Anne asks, peeking her head through the fitting room curtain. 

“This shirt. It’s not supposed to be a crop top” Cathy says, showing Anne the shirt she’s wearing.

“Oh, do you wanna try a bigger size? I need to grab a smaller size from this skirt anyway” Anne says, holding up a green with white checkered skirt.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to I can…” Cathy goes to say. But as soon as Anne hears the word ‘yeah’ she’s off into the shop. 

A minute later she’s back with the skirt and the shirt. “Here” she says, and hands Cathy the shirt.

“You ran through that shop on bare feet didn’t you” Cathy says, looking at Anne’s feet.

“Yep” Anne says triumphantly.

“You really are something” Cathy says.

Meanwhile Jane and Kat are in a small store they found on their way to the H&M. 

“Jane look, this dress is so cute” Kat says, holding up a light pink lace dress.

“That’s very cute, and very you” Jane says.

“I’m gonna try it on” Kat says happily.

“Wouldn’t you look for some more clothes first?” Jane asks.

“Oh yeah, good idea” Kat says.

Jane also finds a dress she wants to try on, and together with Kat, who found some more clothes, she’s heading to the fitting rooms.

“It’s so flowy” Kat cheers as she got the dress on.

“Show me, I’m in the booth next to you” Jane says. So Kat quickly hops over to the other booth and shows Jane the dress. 

“It looks amazing Kat” Jane says “and it fits you perfectly.”

“It does. Your dress looks good too” Kat says, noticing Jane also has the dress on she wanted to try.

“Yeah, you think it’s nice?” Jane asks.

“Yes” Kat says.

“Then I’ll buy it, cause I agree with you” Jane says.

Kat also tries on the other clothes, and ends up also taking a black and white striped top to the register. Once they paid the two make their way to the H&M, but run into Cathy and Anne before actually reaching the shop.

“Hey girls” Cathy says.

“Hey! Are you gonna go to H&M as well?” Kat asks.

“Not necessarily, but we can come with you if you like. Right Cathy?” Anne says.

“Sure” Cathy says, so the four go into H&M. 

“Kat! I found knee socks” Anne calls through the shop.

“Ohhh, where?” Kat calls back.

“Here” Anne says, her head barely peeking above one of the clothing racks “and they’re also ones with pink glitter.”

“Coming right now” Kat says.

“I think they’ll be busy for a while” Cathy chuckles.

“I’m pretty sure yeah. Just gotta make sure Anne doesn’t buy all the knee socks” Jane says.

“That we should” Cathy says, and makes her way over to Anne and Kat.


End file.
